callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Angel
Fallen Angel is the fifth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign. It involves the player taking control of David Mason as he attempts to infiltrate Anthem, one of Menendez's strongholds, to gather any intel on Menendez by tapping in on his conversations. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper (W.I.A (Player-determined)) *Javier Salazar *Crosby *Raul Menendez *DeFalco *Tian Zhao *ISI Leader Plot Menedes is raped by happer . end of the gistory Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks Hold Breath for single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks Ballistic Knife and Spring Knife for single player loadout. *Avoid damage from large debris in streets. *Direct CLAWs to eliminate enemy personnel (x8) in the flooded street. *Record 400TB of data from Menendez surveillance. *Incinerate enemy personnel (x10) with flamethrower attachment. *Protect CLAWs (x2) from destruction. *Deploy SOC-T boost to find alternate routes (x2). *Destroy enemy vehicles (x20) with drone missiles. *Destroy enemy vehicles (x8) with the SOC-T. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Video Walkthrough WFbNTw01HPM Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout MTAR-BO2-LOGO.png|MTAR with MMS Tac-45 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 with Laser Sight Found in Level MTAR-BO2-LOGO.png|MTAR Galil OSW Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|FAL OSW MSMC Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|MSMC Tac-45 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 Intel Locations jeB885SxUac Gallery Fallen Angel Start BOII.png|D. Mason trying to start the CLAW. CLAW_Attack_BOII.png|The CLAW attacking the enemy soldiers. Street_Advance_BOII.png|Moving down the flooded streets. Drone_Evasion_BOII.png|Hiding from the searching drones. Sewer_Entrance_BOII.png|Moving to take down ISI sentries before entering the sewers and into Anthem. Anthem_Rooftops_BOII.png|Landing on the rooftops. Knife_Kill_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Stabbing a rooftop guard. Identification_BOII.png|Identifying Menendez in the crowd and recording his conversation. Harper_Knife_BOII.png|Harper attacking an unfortunate guard. DeFalco_and_Raul_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|DeFalco talking to Menendez. Sneak_Attack_BOII.png|Sneaking up on the guards by the car. Raul's_Engineering_BOII.png|Raul revealing his knowledge of the infiltration. Burning_Sewers_BOII.png|The burning sewer. Brutus_POV_BOII.png|Using Brutus on the ground. Maximus_POV_BOII.png|Using Maximus on the rooftops. Drone_Flight_BOII.png|Using the drone to clear the way. Driving_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Escaping. Tian-Zhao_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Meeting Tian Zhao. Trivia *A CIA interrogation room like the one that Alex Mason was in will be seen and mentioned by Harper at the train station, revealing that the CIA has had an extensive prescence around the world. *The dead bodies during the drone sequence share the same model as Vietnamese civilians from Black Ops, except waterlogged significantly. *If the player has subtitles on, when Harper says, "These drones are really starting to piss me off," it censors "piss". *Though it is very difficult to do, if the player alerts the drone helicopter and manages to avoid its attacks, Harper will eventually destroy it. It is also possible to destroy the drone by oneself, by using a powerful weapon such as the M82A1. *The building after avoiding the drone is extremely reminiscent of the collapsed building after the ambush in the Modern Warfare 3 ''mission "Scorched Earth". Achievements/Trophies 'Hey Good Looking' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Plastic surgery avoided. 'Waterlogged' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather information on Raul Menendez suspected terrorist plot. 'Futurist''' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Transcript